To be a Consort
by LetMeBeYourWings1995
Summary: The light side has fallen and Voldemort has taken over-but everything is better and simpler. Draco is Voldemort's consort and Harry is Fenfir's. Though the consort life seems glamorous, Harry and Draco find their 'Masters' are anything, but caring. Can they change them or will they be in a loveless arrangement? My first Fanfic so please be gentle with me!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so please be nice to me!  
The story is AU where the good side fails and the bad side wins, but everyone is happy (except the rebels)  
Pairings: Draco/Voldemort(with his better looks); Harry/Fenfir; and Neville/OC **  
**please be gentle with me!**

**XOXOXOXOXOX- LMBYW1995**

****Chapter 1

Draco sighed as a bird flew by his window. It was a great day to be outside. He could get a tan, he could get fresh air, maybe met a squirrel! But why couldn't he? Oh, yes, he was confined to his quarters. He walked over to the small library in his room and ran his fingers over the spines of the books. It wasn't his fault! Ok, maybe it was. After two weeks of rough loving ('abuse' he thought), one would call his Lord a 'pervert' and a 'sadist' and a 'bastard' in the same sentence. His punishment was a month away from the world in his _separate_ quarters from Voldemort. Voldemort's quarters were in the opposite wing of Draco's and much bigger. Most of Draco's stuff was in there and, since the only time he could leave was an escorted two-way trip to the secluded dining table and back to his rooms, he had to knock and beg the Death Eaters outside to ask Voldemort would like to give him whatever he wanted. Most of the time he didn't get the big things like, for example, the Dark Lord himself, but he was allowed clothes and other little things he had in their room. Draco winced as a pain of rejection burst in his chest. _Their room._ the worst part of the punishment was the time away from Voldemort. he hated not being in the same room as him. When he went on trips where Draco couldn't go, Draco was fine, but he missed sitting in Voldemort's lap, and when his hand ran through his blonde hair after a very intimate night. But lately, Voldemort had been getting angry more often. Draco couldn't blame him; the Dark Lord was juggling the wizarding world, executions of any remaining rebels, peace between his allies, and maintaining a happy consort. The latter part of his to-do list had been lacking the love Draco used to have. Voldemort, for the past few weeks, had been coming into the room, letting his anger be taken out on Draco, zipping his pants and leaving. Draco may be his consort, but he was not a cheap, dirty whore.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." he called in a bored tone. The sound of footsteps pounding stately to where he was. Turning, he saw that it was a Death Eater. The Death Eater bowed towards him. Voldemort had told all his men and women that Draco was a part of him and therefore, they were to bow before him.

"You may rise." The Death Eater did so. She was a young thing, probably no older than him. Her brown hair was pulled uncomfortable tight in a cruel bun. 'Bellatrix.' he thought. His aunt was known to do most of the hairstyles of the Death Eaters. His aunt must have hated this girl in order for her to have that uncomfortable hair-do. Blue eyes stared fearfully at Draco.

"I don't bite." Draco drawled out. The girl began to stutter.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I message have you." Draco raised a manicured eyebrow. She started over again. "I have a message for you. It is from the Dark Lord, sir."

Draco stood straighter as she pulled a small envelope out of her jacket pocket. He restrained himself from snatching the letter from the girl's hand. he opened it and started to read it before he noticed the girl was still there.

"You may leave."

The girl nodded. "Yes, sir." She went as far as the door before turning. "Sir, may i speak freely?"

Draco was intrigued. "Go on." he urged. She gazed down at her shoes

"Well, you see sir, I have become attached to your aunt, but she always looks at me like I'm disgusting, and I was wondering, sir-"

"She loves white carnations." Draco interrupted. The girl looked up in surprise. "I know, it's strange that a woman who wears so much black would like white. I can't guarantee that she will return feelings, but she might go easier on you."

The girl smiled and Draco could see a young and happy person with high hopes in love. "Thank you, sir."

"Draco." he said. The girl nodded.

"Thank you, Draco." She turned to leave.

"And your name?" He called after her.

"Kate." She answered.

"Tell me how it goes, Kate."

Kate nodded and left the room leaving Draco with the letter from Voldemort.

_Draco,_

_I am going to be gone for a few months. Hopefully by then, your attitude will improve.  
I will allow you to leave your room to visit Harry and Neville, but no one else, otherwise  
I will punish you more harshly than I have done._

_ V._

Draco could hit something. It was not his attitude that needed to be fixed, but the writer of the letter. He let out an aggravated noise and flopped on his bed. Maybe he would go see Harry and Neville tomorrow. But right now, he wanted to curl in a ball and go to sleep without a warm body next to him, again.

**End Chapter 1**

**I wanted the letter to be longer, but then again, Voldemort is mad a Draco. I kinda threw in Kate at the last minute rather than a guy because two guys- one a consort, the other a Death Eater- didn't seem like a good connection. I will post the second chapter soon. Can't guarantee by tomorrow, but I will try in the week as best as I can with school coming up faster than a wendigo on steroids.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's Chapter 2. I just saw my ex boyfriend and felt chills running down my back. I don't remember what I saw in him. Anyhow, I was working this section for a good day and a half- in and out of sleep, too! Jared is my character...ok I may have based him after Jared Padelecki.**

Chapter 2

Harry finished dressing the small cut on Neville's back. They were in the fields when some of the dominant werewolves decided to throw rocks as hard as they could at the submissive werewolves in the garden. Harry grumbled as he put away the bandages. Fenfir _and _Jared had been next to the garden at the time urging the rock-throwers to continue the harassment.

"Don't be angry, Harry." Neville begged. "It's just a scratch. I won't go out in the garden without a shirt from now on.

"No, it's humid and i don't think I would like to try to revive you from a heat stroke." Harry pulled a tea pot Fenfir gave him whenever Draco came over for tea. He held up the tea pot. "Do you want tree bark tea?"

Neville shook his head. "Jared and Fenfir will be coming back soon with more deer. We have to prepare for dinner."

Harry sighed. "And Then the dominants will leave us with the scraps!"

"Jared and Fenfir make sure _we _are fed." Neville argued.

"Ok, not _us _but the other submissives in the village."

Neville stood. "Well, it isn't out problem, Harry. On war is over, let their not be another." He held open the tent flap of Harry's and Fenfir's tent and let Harry duck underneath his arm before going out himself. Being Fenfir's consort was, in a word, barbaric. It was a significant change from living in the Hogwarts castle to living in the woods like animals. Harry wasn't complaining about the change in scenery- he always thought the castle was a little bit crowded at times- but it was the fact that the werewolves _acted _ like real animals. Remus had been with the other two Gryffindors for a while before leaving with Tonks and Sirius to form their own pack. Harry missed his godfathers and godmother. They, along with Neville, had made everything seem okay at the beginning of his bonding to Fenfir.

Harry shook his head. "But Nev, I feel helpless." Harry followed Neville to the main part of the encampment. "The dominants are adored and loved while the submissives are treated like dirt until it is mating time. At least you and I are treated a step above them because we aren't real werewolves."

"It isn't the life we thought we would have, you have to be grateful that the Dark Lord didn't kill us."

Harry nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." he smirked at his friend. "I guess I still have a bit of Gryffindor in me."

Neville chuckled and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Well, we can't be what we were anymore. There aren't many Gryffindors left."

Nodding again, Harry thought back to a couple months ago. There was a rebel group ( one of the few that remained ) outside Lord Voldemort's house. Ron was leading Hermione, Ginny, his parents, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, some of the Hogwarts staff who were against Voldemort, and a big number of Gryffindors were chanting and yelling a Voldemort to come out of the house and show his face. When Voldemort came out of his house, he stood in front of the rebellious group and told them they had _one_ chance to join him. In a fit of ignorance and a lack of thinking, the group refused to join. Out of nowhere, a large group of Death Eaters had come out and started shooting Unforgivable curses at the rebel group. At the end of the massacre, there wasn't a funeral; it was more like a large bonfire. Harry and Neville didn't want to smell their old school friends so they stayed in Draco's room until Fenfir and Jared came to take them home. They passed the ash pile of what was left of their friends and Neville began to sob silently for the loss of so many of their friends. Jared had smelled his tears and turned to hit him across the face. He told him that showing tears was a sign of weakness and he would tear their bond apart if he ever smelt tears again. Neville had since then been doing everything Jared told him to with out question or hesitation.

A crash and a scream brought them both into the present. they ran to the center of the tent village and saw the scene taking place. Mary, one of the subs, was on the ground bleeding from her head. She was an unmated sub and the source of the problem was the dominant standing above her, Luke. Luke had been forcing himself onto Mary, but she always was lucky to get away before he could do anything.

What do you mean 'leave me alone'? YOU WILL BE MINE!" Luke yelled at her. Mary held up a hand.

"Please." she begged him.

"Now you are begging?" Luke asked increduously.

"Luke, stand down." Before Harry could stop himself, those words fell out of his mouth. The angry dominant turned to Harry and scoffed.

"Oh look, the bitch had come to rescue a fellow bitch." Other dominants started to laugh as Luke got dangerously close to Harry. "What are you going to do, wizard? You don't have anybody to back you up."

"He has me." Neville butted in. Luke just laughed at them.

"Oh, I'm _so _scared. What are you going to do? Call your friends? Oh wait, they are all dead."

Neville had to hold harry back as he lunged forward to hit Luke. A roar of raucous laughter came out as Harry did so.

"Not so fast, wizard. You may be out Leader's consort, but you are _not _ one of us. If you tell me to stand down again, I will kill you. That is a promise." Luke pushed past the Gryffindors and led the other dominants into the forest. Harry went over to Mary.

"Are you OK?" he asked in a low voice.

"YOu don't have to worry about us here." Mary stood and bowed to him them turned to leave. Before she did, she left harry with one last comment. "Things were better when you two weren't here." She ran away from them before he could call after her. Harry's chest tightened. He hated how none of the werewolves trusted either him nor Neville because they were wizards and not werewolves. The submissives were staring at him; either in hatred or pity, Harry didn't know. Neville patted his shoulder and led harry away from the center to the meat cabin where they met with Fenfir and Jared.

Both men were sitting outside the mean cabin sipping out of Fenfir's flask. They were laughing when thier mates came up. Harry went up to Fenfir and kissed his lips gently as Neville did the same thing to Jared. Fenfir wrapped two strong arms around Harry's tiny waist in a possesive hold. Harry loved being close to Fenfir. Fenfir wasn't into PDA's but he was comfortable holding consort next to his nephew, Jared, since his nephew was doing the same thing to Neville. When both boys pulled away, Harry informed them of the scene that had just happened.

"Harry!" Neville hissed at his friend to be quiet. Fenfir pointed at Neville.

"Keep you mate in check, nephew." he rumbled. "We may be in public, but my rules of mates talking out of turn still applies." he turned back to Harry as Harry continued.

"Luke is very violent; to Mary, to the subs, to me, to everyone." Harry listed but Fenfir made no change in facial expression. Finally he sighed.

"Harry, I can't punish everyone who calls you bitch."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "OK, so why not punish Luke."

"Because, it will seem like favortism, Harry." Jared explained. "We can't punish people you point out. We have a system."

Harry pushed himself away from Fenfir. "So if it is favortism to want people to be treated better, then by all means let's keep it the same way we've had it!" he said sarcastically.

Fenfir nodded. "OK." Harry sputtered.

"'OK'? Would it be 'OK' if I went behind your back and slept with all the dominants in the camp?" harry knew that would get a rise out of Fenfir. His eyes narrowed and Harry saw the flicker of anger.

"What have you been doing with the dominants in this camp?" Fenfir rasied his voice.

"Fenfir, Harry hasn't been doing anything. I've been with him all day!" Neville tried to calm them down.

"Jared, I said 'keep you mate in check'." Fenfir barked at Jared who nodded and grabbed Neville's hand and roughly dragged him a way to thier tent. Neville tried to hold back tears as the thought of the punishment came though his head. Harry turned back to Fenfir.

"Not so funny when you are alone, huh?" Fenfir growled at Harry. "You will sleep _outside _ the tent until I am assured of our bond. Understand?"

Harry nodded and Fenfir brushed past him roughly. When he was gone, harry went behind to meat cabin and cried. He didn't mean for it to go too far. He hated when Fenfir yelled at him. but he did start the arguement and he felt terrible. Maybe Fenfir would calm down after dinner and then they could talk. maybe. Just maybe.

**Yeah so, we got trouble in river city ( 1,000 hugs to whoever cam figure out where that's from. Hint it's a musical.) I didn't feel like making Harry complain about Fenfir loving him when this story is about how Harry, Draco, and Neville get into a loving bond with their mates. **

**P.S. The twins are alive. I don't know when of where I'll put them but they will come out soon. **

**XOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	3. Chapter 3

** I've noticed that I have left some plot holes so I brought my plot Spackle to fix it up. #1 Yes I understand that Neville, Harry, and Draco seem like they were forced into this arrangement, but I'm Not J.K. Rowling so if the characters are acting ... out of character... that's why. The whole point of this story is fluff, love, and fangirly-ness gone wild. #2 yes, it seems weird that only the twins are alive from the Weasley family so how about I bring Arthur Weasley? You know, Father -Sons reunion? If you don't like this story, hit your backspace button and forget about me. Other than that.. read on.**

**XOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**

Chapter 3

When Jared and Neville reached their tent, many people were staring. The dominants were giving Jared "Give it to him." looks while the submissives looked at Neville with looks of pity. Jared pushed Neville into the tent. Before he could speak, Jared held a finger to Neville's lips.

"Cast a silence charm first." He demanded in a low voice. Neville nodded and walked over to where they hid his wand. Fenfir told the wizards they had to give up their wands when they became mates. Harry was unwilling, but handed his wand over to Fenfir the first night together. Jared had told Neville that what his uncle didn't know wouldn't hurt him and they had hid it ever since. Reaching behind a clay pot, Neville pulled out his wand and cast the appropriate charm before putting it away quickly. Jared stared down at the ground and walked over to the bed that they shared. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Neville sat down behind him and rested his head against his mate's shoulder. Rubbing a hand down his back, Neville felt Jared shaking a little bit.

"It's okay, Jare." Neville soothed. "You don't have to hid here."

"But I have to hid out there." Jared stood up suddenly and started to pace. "All I do is hid. I can't tell them who I really am. I can't." He turned to Neville. "But then that hurts you. I either have to be _this_ or the real me." Neville stood and grabbed his hands.

"You can be both. Out there, you do what you do to make it through the day. In here, you are you, the real you, with no hiding or holding back."

Jared started to cry a little. "I wish..."

"There's an old saying; 'Be careful what you wish for.'" Neville smirked and Jared smiled back before enveloping Neville in a tight hug.

"I wish I didn't have to hid, but I must because I'm scared."

"It's normal to be scared."

"Not for a dominant. Dominants are butch, they are courageous, they are _not_ scared."

Neville pursed his lips. "At least you have two of those qualities."

Jared pulled away from the hug. "But..."

Neville shook his head. "No buts." Neville pulled him towards the bed.

Jared made a face. "Babe, I'm tired. I don't want to do anything tonight."

"No, it's close to dinner time and you are going to lay down. I'll bring you food, okay?" Jared nodded and laid on the bed. Neville brushed the hair off of Jared's forehead before kissing it.

"I love you, my werewolf."

Jared smiled and blushed. " I love you too, my wizard." Neville left Jared to sleep and started to leave the tent when Jared stopped him. "Nev?"

Neville turned around. "Yes?"

Jared gave him a grimace. "Don't forget your limp." Neville nodded with a smile and bent down to pick up a weight which he attached to his leg. He gave Jared a scared and submissive look while limping around the tent.

"How do I look?"

"Like an abused sub."

Neville nodded. "I'll get us food." With one last look, Neville limped out to play his part.

* * *

Harry had finished crying when he rejoined the pack. He felt the stares but chose to ignore them. Let them smell his tears. Let them laugh and jeer behind his back. Let them talk gossip about their leader's love life and how his mate was an ungrateful slut. He saw Neville limping out of his and Jared's tent and that got him even angrier. The dominants shouldn't punish the subs for something so little when the subs couldn't do anything.

Harry stopped. Maybe there was something they could do. They could punish the dominants for all they have done to them. Rushing over to Neville, he told him what he was thinking.

"Harry have you been eating mushrooms?" Neville hissed. "This is crazy talk. The dominants would kill us."

"Not if we are in another pack visiting."

Neville looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Remus doesn't live too far, right?"

"His pack is a day and a half walk out." Neville confirmed.

Harry pulled Neville aside. "After dinner, the subs wash everything. We can try to convince them to leave."

"How? They hate us. Remember Mary?"

Harry nodded. "We can say one of Remus' dominants want to look at our available submissives."

"Won't Fenfir need to look at a letter?"

"We can right him tonight. Can you sneak an owl out of here?"

"I can try." He started before they heard dinner was ready. They walked to the center where the food was at. "I have to fill a plate for Jared and I."

"I get to sleep outside tonight." Harry said smugly.

"You shouldn't have said what you said. You know how Fenfir doesn't understand hypothetical situations; he's very possessive."

"I know, but i wanted to prove a point. If I was making _his _life hell, wouldn't he try to stop it?"

"He would kill you without a thought." Neville argued.

"Then I go down with the rest of the Gryffindor house." Neville grabbed Harry and pulled him out of line of werewolves coming from behind them.

"Harry, they were killed because of their own stupidity. We should learn from the mistakes of others to live our lives."

"It was a mistake to be paired with two _unloving _ mates!"

Neville clenched his jaw. "Jared is very loving to me."

Harry was taken aback at his friend's anger. _He _was also abused by these people. "Neville he had no respect for you. He hits you."

Neville looked around and then grabbed Harry and pulled him away from the others. When he was sure no one followed them, he turned back to Harry.

"Jared never hits me."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. He can't hurt me."

Harry processed this before asking. "Why?"

Neville shuffled his feet and mumbled something.

"What?" Harry urged. Neville looked up at him.

"Jared is a sub."

End Chapter 3

**I don't know if you caught on to the Jared/Neville thing so I sort of had to clear it up. I know I'm making Harry kinda ungrateful that he's alive and has a home, but I needed something. OK, next up; next installment of Draco with Kate.**

**Please read and review. Constructive Criticism! Not the kind that makes me feel bad.**

**XOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. I'm having a stressed week. If someone was offended by my note earlier on in the 3rd chapter, that is the reason. I'm really sorry. Band camp is coming up and I'm totally not prepared. I haven't finished my two summer assignments and they are both due in two weeks. Yikes! So please don't write me off because I had a stressful week. I'm really sorry if I offended anyone from the last note.**

**So here's chapter 4. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

Waking up, Draco stretched and groaned when his joints popped. Voldemort loved the fact that his mate was double jointed; it just meant more fun times in the bedroom. The feeling of sadness overwhelmed his chest as Draco remembered his punishment and now his Lord was off on some business trip for who knows how long. Draco was dressed as a hesitant knock came to his door.

"Come in." he called. It was Kate. Draco gasped as he saw the state she was in. Her hair was cut brutally short and she had bruises all over her. She didn't look him in the eye.

"Your aunt wants to have breakfast with you." She stuttered out.

Draco crossed his arms in front of his body. "The Dark Lord told me not to dine with anyone during my punishment"

Kate shifted and winced. "She got special permission from him seeing as you mother and father aren't around."

Draco's parents were stationed in Turkey spreading the Death Eater population wider than even Voldemort imagined. They were rarely home and if they were, Draco's father would steer his wife away from her son. After Voldemort made Draco his consort, Draco's father didn't want anything to do with his queer son. Narcissa was more understanding but an unbreakable vow prevented her from leaving Lucius. She would always write to her son and do what she could to maintain her connection with Draco, but Draco missed her dearly.

Draco nodded. "Did my aunt do that?" he asked gesturing to her body.

"She ordered it to be done on me. She did this." Kate rolled up her sleeve. Draco gasped and his eyes widened. The word 'whore' was cut into her arm numerous times.

"Why?"

"I think it is because I told her my feelings. She doesn't like me very much. I knew it was hopeless." She sobbed into her hands. Draco embraced her and let her cry on his shoulder. When her cries had subsided, she pulled away.

"Your shirt." She started to smooth his shirt at the collarbone area.

Draco shook his head. "I have plenty. You know that you crushing on my aunt isn't hopeless."

"Yes it is. No one loves me."

"That can't be true." Draco cooed. "I'll talk to my aunt." Kate's eyes got wide.

"No, surely she will punish me more if she found out I told you any of this."

"I can protect you."

Kate looked confused. "How?"

"Does the title 'Servant to the Dark Lord's consort' sound appealing?"

"Can you do that?"

"I don't know, but at least you will be by my side and my aunt can't be alone with you for long to do more damage."

Kate smiled. "You are very nice. The other Death Eaters don't give glowing reviews about you."

"Oh, I bet they are glowing with jealousy." Draco laughed. Kate giggled. "Now where is my aunt?"

"In the secluded dining area." Kate answered.

"Well, off I go to have breakfast with my psycho aunt."

* * *

Draco entered the dining room to where his aunt was torturing a poor servant with her eggs benedict.

"Does that look like something worth eating? Are you trying to kill me?" his aunt yelled as she stuffed the Canadian bacon up the servants nose.

"Aunt Bella?" Draco interrupted. Bellatrix dropped everything and held open her arms.

"There's my favorite nephew!" She rushed to hug him. Draco could never prepare himself for his aunt's ever changing moods. She pulled back and sighed. "Have I told you that I'm proud of you? The consort of our Dark Lord?"

"Almost every time you see me, Aunt Bella." Draco smiled.

Bellatrix turned to the servant who was desperately trying to wipe the ruined breakfast out of his nostrils. "What are you still doing here! Get out of my sight!" The servant ran as fast as her could while bowing out of the room. Turning back to her nephew, Bellatrix told him to sit.

They ate while maintaining a civil conversation.

"I'm thinking about visiting Harry and Draco today."

"Yes, Lord Voldemort has told me what you are allowed to do while he is away."

Draco looked at his aunt. "Do you know where he is? Or what he is doing?"

"All I know is that he is abroad for at least two months."

"I hate that he never tells me."

Bellatrix chewed thoughtfully on a piece of egg. "He's a secretive man. For all you know, he's buying you an island."

"Oh, great." Draco said sarcastically. "An even _more_ secluded place that a separate wing."

"Oh, hush. It can't be that bad." Bellatrix sipped a glass of orange juice.

Draco placed his fork down. "I know what you did to Kate."

Bellatrix paused before continuing to eat. "Kate? Kate who?"

"Come now, Aunt Bella, no need to act dumb. The girl who professed her feelings for you."

Bellatrix made a sound that told Draco she understood who they were talking about. "The little whore who tried to get in my corset." Draco grimaced.

"Yes, and the one who you cut up and beat up like she was nothing more than a rag doll."

His aunt shrugged. "What can I say? If someone wants to be mine, I will put them through every test I can think of."

"Humiliation is not a test."

"It is in my book."

"Aunt Bella, Kate likes you. This incident has made her feel like she is no more than dirt to you."

"And she will be considered to be so until I finish evaluating her." His aunt raised her voice. She dabbed her mouth as daintily as a mad woman could with a handkerchief. "Excuse me, but I have other Death Eaters to torture." She got up and left the dining room, leaving Draco alone _again_. Draco sighed. Maybe he would go visit Harry and Neville. They were an hour and a half carriage ride out to the forest then another thirty minutes through the forest to end up at the camp.

Draco got up from his seat and went back to his room and changed into more comfortable walking clothes. He elegantly walked down to carriage house and received a carriage. He invited Kate, who was mucking out stables when he came down, and she accepted in a heartbeat.

Draco thought about Voldemort. Where he could be. What he could be doing. He really did miss Voldemort and the limited affection that he provided. Hopefully, when voldemort returned, things would be different.

Maybe.

_Hopefully._

**So there's chapter 4. Aye I hate this week...band camp, my ex, the new marching technique...and I work tomorrow so yay!**

**I'll try to write more if i can. maybe the carriage ride and Harry and Neville meeting Kate. Once again, I'm sorry for my last author's note at the beginning of the last chapter. **

**XOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm loving this story so far! Please also read my second story!**

Chapter 5

Draco and Kate walked through the forest. He turned to her.

"We are nearly there."

"So you, Harry, and Neville went to Hogwarts together?" she asked.

"Yes, we were in different houses. I was in Slytherin and they both were Griffyndors."

"I remember hearing about the massacre of their friends. How are they doing? After the entire thing?"

Draco shrugged. "They seem fine. Harry was hit harder by it. Most of the Weasley family was killed. They were like family to him."

They got closer before Kate spoke again. "What are the werewolves like?"

"Like the Death Eaters, except they don't care for material possessions. But with the treaty, they don't move around much."

Kate nodded. "Will they notice the state I'm in?"

Draco made a thoughtful face. "Perhaps, then again, most of them are accustomed to domestic abuse and servant abuse so no one will try to question it. Ah, here we are."

Kate was struck in awe at the village's structure. It was very rustic and beautiful. It was like looking back in time. A young boy came up to the duo and bowed.

"Welcome Consort of the Dark Lord, what brings you here to our camp?"

"We are here to see Harry and Neville. Can you take us to them?"

"I haven't seen them today, sir, but I can take you to Fenfir's tent to wait for them there." The boy offered.

Draco nodded and let the boy lead them to Fenfir and Harry's tent. The boy lifted the flap to let them in and left them.

It wasn't long before Harry and Neville walked in.

Harry crossed his arms. "_Malfoy."_

Draco raised and eyebrow. "Longbottom. Potter." Kate shifted on her feet; she didn't understand this interaction. Draco then smirked and held open his arms.

"It's good to see you." the three boys came together in a big hug.

"We thought Voldemort had killed you and buried you in the backyard." Neville chuckled.

"Well I did _just_ get off of lock-down, but I'm still 'grounded'." Draco smiled. He gestured to Kate. "This is Kate. She and I have just become friends."

Harry looked at the state she was in. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Bellatrix."

Neville turned to harry. "I was wondering the same thing, but I didn't want to be the one to address the elephant in the room."

Kate cocked her head. "Elephant? Am I fat?" She poked the non-existent fat on her torso. Draco laughed and hugged her.

"No, excuse them, they _love_ to use muggle sayings whenever I'm here. The elephant in the room is when there is a problem that everyone knows but they don't talk about it unless if it is brought up."

Kate nodded. "I think I get it."

"Don't worry, you'll learn. Do you want tea?" Harry offered to them both. They nodded and sat around the fire pit inside of Harry's and Fenfir's tent. As the tea was boiling, Neville and Harry revealed to them their recent discussion.

"Are you serious?" Draco yelled. He leaned forward and whispered. "Leaving you mate over a petty fight?"

Harry glared. "It was not petty! And I'm not leaving him for real, I'm just going to Remus' for a week until he realizes that he can't live without me."

"Yes, because _that's _a genius plan." Draco drawled out. Neville shook his head.

"I've been trying to talk sense into him, but it seems like the stubbornness from school hasn't left him."

"You can take the boy out of Gryffindor, but you can't take the Gryffindor out of the boy." Kate interjected.

"Thank you," Harry said. "Someone who understands!"

"Oh I don't approve your decision." Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm simply pointing out the reason you believe this is a good plan."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "It is a good plan. Anyone who says different can leave."

Kate held up her hands. "You misunderstand me a second time. I think it a romantic plan, but not a practical one." Harry nodded and gave her a small smile to show her that he was not mad at her.

The teapot whistled and Harry poured four cups out and put it back on the pit.

"Does anyone else know about your mate's true nature?" Kate asked Neville.

He shook his head. "Just us now. Not even Fenfir knows."

"How is Fenfir?" Draco asked. "I haven't seen tall, smelly, and pervy."

Harry gave a sad smirk. "We aren't talking."

"Why?"

"Harry may have put into Fenfir's head that he is cheating on him with the other dominants in the village." Neville stated as he blowed on his tea.

Draco turned to Harry. "That was the fight?" When Harry didn't say anything, Draco went on. "I wouldn't stoop that low to get my Lord's attention."

"Well, I'm not you, aren't I?"

"No, we are entirely different." Draco placed his cup down. "I'm finding you attitude very hostile."

"Well, you get a gold star for your deductive skills." Harry muttered.

It was silent and Neville and Kate weren't sure what to do. Draco stood up.

"Kate, we are leaving." Kate placed her cup down gently and stood up. They were at the entrance of the tent when Harry stopped them.

"No, please don't leave. I haven't been feeling like myself this past week. Please, Dray. Sit." Harry all but begged. Draco paused then turned to walk back to his spot.

"I am willing to pardon you behavior."

"Has anyone told you that you are the best?"

"Oh, come on. No groveling."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "But you love it when people do."

Draco gave him a huge smile. "Yea, I do."

The four friends talked and laughed more when Fenfir came into the tent.

"I heard the Dark Lord's consort was here. It is nice to see you, Draco. Do you know where the Dark Lord is?"

Draco shook his head. "He left sometime yesterday. I don't know where he is."

Fenfir nodded. "There was a report of some American wizards and witches who were willing to give their allegiance to him."

Draco shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know where he is." Then turning to Harry, Fenfir gave him a cold stare.

"It will be a cold night. I will leave a blanket outside the tent after dinner." With that he left.

Raising his eyebrows and turning back to Harry, Draco whistled. "Wow, cold shoulder."

Harry looked away from the group. "I don't care." but it was evident that he did. He hastily wiped a stray tear off his face.

"Question." Kate raised her hand. "But would this be an elephant in the room?" the three boys laughed.

"Yes, Kate." Neville chuckled. "This would be a great example of an elephant in the room."

"Thank you, Kate." Harry smiled. "I needed that."

The foursome talked until a sub came in telling Harry and Neville it was time to prepare dinner. Harry and Neville led them to the edge of the forest and bid them farewell.

Harry hugged Kate. "It will be better. Someday she will see you." He whispered into to her ear.

"Thank you. "she whispered back. She pulled away to give Neville a hug.

"I hope you and your mate will find peace." She said to him. Neville shrugged.

"I only want my sub to be happy."

Draco hugged both Gryffindors. "I will try to visit you again sometime." they parted but Draco turned back.

"harry?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

Draco gave him a small smile. "Don't do anything too Gryffindor while I'm gone."

Harry gave him a salute. "Yes, sir."

"You're going to do something Gryffindor, aren't you?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

Smiling wide, Harry gave him a mischievous smile and waved good-bye. Draco laughed and continued to walked back to the carriage with Kate.

"They were very nice." Kate complemented.

"Yeah." Draco sighed. "I'm glad that Voldemort didn't kill them."

"You three have a strong bond."

Draco smiled. by nightfall, they reached the carriage and hopped in. Draco stared out in the dark and stay silent while Kate fell asleep. She snored softly and curled by her window. He reached over and stroked her cropped hair.

So Voldemort was in America. He was an entire ocean away from him. He suppose he could apparate over there, but then he would be breaking his punishment which would lead to even more punishment. So he was at an impasse. Maybe he could write him a letter and have his aunt send it. Before he could stop himself, Draco fell asleep on the way and dreamt of his lord's smiling face.

**Yay! chapter 5 is finally done! it took me three days of begging and pleading for me to get on it and then my computer was being stupid and didn't save the chapter that I typed and erased almost everything. Please read my second story! and keep up with this one too. **

**Oh, to the person who commented on my story without a pen name,'Guest', I would be honored for you to use my story to write your own. **

**Thank you and lot's of hugs!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	6. Chapter 6

**School's coming up and I'm not excited. I'm a senior this year and I'll be stretched every which way. But here it is.**

Chapter 6

A struggle woke Harry up. He sat up from where he was outside Fenfir's tent and pushed the blanket off of him. He pushed his glasses into place and slowly became more conscious. The noise was coming from Neville's and Jared's tent. A few seconds later, Luke and another dominant were dragging Neville out. Jared followed behind, but was held back by other dominants. Neville looked over at Harry with scared brown eyes.

"Harry, make them stop. I didn't do anything!" Harry got up and ran into the tent.

"Fenfir!" He panted. Fenfir turned over and was about to retort when he smelled fear and anxiety. Fenfir jumped up and ran to Harry.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "They have Neville. He didn't do anything but they are treating him like a prisoner." Fenfir grabbed Harry's hand and ran out to where the rest of the village emerged to the scene. Luke forced Neville to his knees. Harry's chest tightened as he saw Luke pull out a whip they used for punishments.

"Fenfir, you have to stop them." He hissed up at his mate. Fenfir didn't say anything. Harry was on the verge of crying. "Please. He's all I have."

Fenfir turned to him with a glare. "You have me, don't you?"

Harry felt the tears in his eyes. "He's my friend. My last one besides Draco." Fenfir was silent and turned to the crowd who were looking at the couple and wondering what he would do to Neville.

"I'll see what I can do." He finally whispered. Harry took Fenfir's hand into his own and squeezed.

"Thank you." Fenfir was surprised but walked towards Luke and Neville.

"What is the meaning of this, Luke?"

Luke held up Neville's wand. "This. I received a tip from a little birdie that he still had it. Even after you told these _intruders_ to give them up."

Jared struggled against the dominants holding him back. "I asked him to keep it, uncle. If there is anyone who should be punished, it should be me."

"It is the intruder's property so I think the intruders should be punished!" Luke yelled above Jared's yelling.

"Stop calling him an intruder." Harry growled.

Luke looked over at Harry. "What are going to do about it, bitch?"

Fenfir let out a animalistic growl. "Luke!"

Luke avoided Fenfir's eyes in a position of submission. "Fenfir, the punishment goes to the person who defied you. That is the mate of your nephew."

Fenfir thought and Harry bit his lip. He knew Fenfir was fair and actually liked Neville, but he could shake the feeling that Fenfir would go for the punishment. Usually Fenfir gave out the punishments or Luke would as well. Luke would prolong the punishment by rubbing dirt or salt water in the wounds while Fenfir had a stronger arm and it would hurt more.

Fenfir grabbed the whip from Luke and Neville hung his head and began to cry silently. He walked over to behind Neville and Harry knew that there was going to be blood.

"Jared, he's your mate." Fenfir handed the whip to Jared. "You hand out the punishment."

Jared stared at the whip. Harry could see the color drain out of his face. Neville told Harry that Jared, being a sub and not the dominant that he claimed to be, got queasy at the thought of blood or causing harm to anyone. Fenfir finally shoved the whip into Jared's hands and pushed him towards Neville. It was an uncomfortable silence as the werewolves-dominants and submissives alike-waited for Jared to give the punishment.

One of the dominants clapped a hand on Jared's shoulder. "Hit that sub. He's no good anyway."

Harry would've killed him, but he felt like he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He turned his head and closed his eyes, he was _ not _ going to see his best friend get punished. There was a pause then the crack of the whip and a pained yell, but it wasn't Neville's voice. Opening his eyes, Harry saw Neville's eyes' wide and Jared bent over with a small trickle of blood running down his back. Everyone was shocked.

"I'm sorry, babe." Jared panted. "I can't. I just can't."

Neville hushed him. "It's okay."

"What the hell is going on here?" Fenfir roared. "Jared why didn't you hit your submissive?"

Jared made eye contact with Fenfir and rose up. "I don't have a submissive."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and pointed at Neville. "He's right there."

"You don't understand. I don't have a sub. I have a dominant."

Fenfir's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me. All of you heard me."

"Maybe the wizard has him under a spell. He still has his wand." A dominant from the crowd suggested.

"I'm not under any spell." Jared yelled. "I'm tired of hiding who I am, uncle. This is me." He held out his arms.

"Your scent is of a dominant. Explain." Fenfir demanded.

Jared reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial. "You smell the scent of my father. He knew when I was born that I would be treated differently. My mother begged him to not tell anyone what I really was. Every morning I would ingest this and put on a facade so I wouldn't get hurt. But I am hurt. I hurt Neville and I hate every minute of it, but _this_ is too much." He threw down the whip. "I won't do it."

Fenfir narrowed his eyes. "I want all three of you in my tent, now!" he pointed at Jared, Neville, and Harry. Harry grabbed Neville out of the dominants' grasp and held him close. Jared was silent as he followed his uncle.

They entered the tent and Fenfir began pacing. Jared was the first to break the silence.

"Fenfir, I know how you must feel."

"Do you?" Fenfir asked as he turned to the trio. He was visibly angry. "Do you know how I feel? You lied to me."

"Fenfir, it's not his fault." Harry reasoned. "Neville told me that Jared was afraid that you would find out."

Fenfir then turned on Harry. "You knew?"

"Just this past week."

"And _none_ of you thought to tell me any of this. Family comes before secrets!"

"Even if I had told you, would you treat me the same?" Jared yelled. Fenfir was silent so Jared went on. "If you knew what I was and you knew how hard I work, would you still treat me the same as all the other dominants? I'll tell you what you would do; you would turn a blind eye when I would be harassed by the others. You wouldn't speak up when I would get punished for any insignificant thing. You would let me be mated off to some wolf who didn't love me and let them do unspeakable things to me! That's what you would have done! I lied to you because I knew all those things and my father knew all those things when you became Alpha. I had to hide for _so_ long. So, uncle, secrets come _before_ family because I live in this family."

"You should have told me still." Fenfir stressed. "You don't know what I would've done."

"Yes, I do. Because I know you." Jared stared at him. "You don't understand." Jared turned to leave the tent.

"Jared, you don't turn your back on your Alpha!" Fenfir yelled.

"I'm not turning my back on my Alpha. I'm turning my back on you." Jared left with Neville. Harry shifted his feet as Fenfir continued to pace inside the tent.

Harry licked his lips. "Do you need me to-"

"Leave me! I need time to think." Fenfir didn't look up at Harry. Harry nodded and left the tent. The village was spread out. They must've heard the conversation because the few that were there were staring at Harry and watching him walk into Jared's and Neville's tent. Neville and Jared turned when he walked in.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey. What are you doing?"

Jared sighed. "We are thinking about going to Remus and staying there for a while. Just until _he _calms down."

Harry nodded. "I'm coming with you."

Neville gasped. "What?"

"Fenfir needs time to cool down. And I haven't seen Remus and Sirius in a long time."

Jared nodded. "We can leave by morning."

Neville grabbed Harry's hands. "Harry-"

"Enough, Nev." Harry exasperated. "I'm going. When he cools down, he knows where I'm at."

Neville finally nodded. "Whatever you say. I just hope that Fenfir won't freak out when you leave."

"I'll tell him that I miss Remus and want to see him while I take you over there." Harry was firm on his decision. Something told him that it was the right thing to do in order to make Fenfir wake up.

* * *

After talking with Fenfir, Harry packed a small bag and met Jared and Neville at the edge of the village. Fenfir was still in the tent asleep. Harry turned on last time and saw the subs already getting up and preparing for breakfast.

"Ready?" Jared asked.

Harry and Neville nodded and they set off. As soon as they were far away, Fenfir exited his tent and stared after the slowly disappearing figures. His eyes watered slightly.

"Don't leave." he whispered after Harry. Though he knew that Harry, by now, was too far to hear him.

**Awwwww. sad ending. **

**Here is the 6th chapter. I hope to write more but school is in two days!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7 Voldemort will make an appearance soon I promise.** **I know I have been misspelling Fenrir's name, but I'm going to try to fix it in the chapters to come. I feel like I've neglected Draco for a while and that's bad. So onward to the Draco and Kate chronicles!**

Chapter 7

Draco had Kate sitting on a stool in front of his vanity table while he brushed her short hair into a sort of fashionable way that it could be. Kate's hair had grown a little bit since last week and had grown into a cute little curly mop. Draco pulled out two ribbons; one green and one light blue one. Holding them front of her, Draco gave her a desicion.

"Which one?" He asked.

Kate bit her lip. "Do you have a white ribbon?"

Draco chuckled. "Trying to impress someone?"

"Well, your aunt is leaving me alone and I think she is considering...you know...me." Kate beamed.

Draco pulled out a white ribbon and replaced the other ribbons in a drawer. He tied the ribbon in Kate's hair and fluffed her hair out a little bit. "There. Perfect! My aunt won't be able to keep her hands off of you."

"Hopefully in the good way." Kate smiled wide.

"There's a real smile." Draco pointed out. "I want to see that smile every day."

"Really?"

Draco nodded. "It suits you."

Kate fiddled with her hands. "Does the Dark Lord make you smile?"

Furrowing his brow together, Draco asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, does he make you feel like there's no one else that he gives attention to and he always tells you how much he loves you?"

Draco grabbed a comb and smoothed the tiny amount of tangles in his hair. "Sometimes he does. Other times I wonder if he thinks about me _all_ the time."

"But you're assured that he loves you? I mean, would he pick anyone else to be on his beck and call if he didn't?"

"Are you asking me if I'm a whore to the Dark Lord?" Draco glared. Kate lowered her head.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

It was silent before Draco answered again. "I don't know if Voldemort would've pick anyone else, but I do know that I do feel for him. He may not feel the same way that I do most days and I'm okay if he doesn't."

Kate nodded. Draco walked to his closet and disappeared into the vastness of the closet. Kate waited before she took her wand out and pulled out the silky-blue memory and placed it in a vial in her pocket. She hated that she had to lie to Draco, but the Dark Lord's orders were the Dark Lord's orders. She would send the vial via a messenger heading to America to meet up with Voldemort. She was going to miss Draco's friendship once her mission was done. Thinking on it, she wasn't sure if she could bear to see the face of betrayal on her new friend's face. Hopefully, the Dark Lord wouldn't reveal that he had demanded her to watch over Draco while he was gone.

Maybe, she thought.

_Hopefully._

She called out to him. "Draco, I'm going to do a few chores."

"Okay." He stuck his head out of the huge wardrobe. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." He smiled at her and it just broke her heart that she was living a lie to him. But she smiled and waved to him.

Maybe they can still be friends, she thought as she walked down the hall to the owlry.

Maybe

_Hopefully._

* * *

There was a knock on Draco's door three days later

"Enter!" Draco called as he put a bookmark in his place inside a book. A different Death Eater entered his rooms and bowed. He was sad to not see Kate for a while; it had been _three days_ since he had seen her.

"The Dark Lord has returned with guests and demands that you come into the Great Hall."

"Does he have preference of what I wear?" Draco asked.

The Death Eater thought a moment. "I do not think so. But these guests are from America so I suppose dress casual, yet formal." Draco nodded.

(**author's note; no i didn't mean for the connection to wear casual, yet formal when there is Americans...it just came out...like when a middle schooler tells the hot teacher that he loves her...only less creepy**)

Draco got dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a silver shirt. Voldemort once said that was his favorite shirt for Draco to wear because it brought out the silvery- grayness of his eyes. Lacing up is dress shoes, Draco set out for the Great Hall in the Dark Lord's mansion.

The doors opened for him and he elegantly stalked into the room. His Lord was sitting at the end of the table talking to three men and one woman. They turned to Draco as he walked forward. Reaching his Lord, he grabbed Voldemort's hand and kissed it.

"My Lord you have returned."

"Draco, you look well." Which meant 'I'm still mad at you, but it's good to see you'. Draco gave a small smile.

"How was your trip? Fenrir said you were in America."

Voldemort nodded. "These are American wizards. They want to join us. I am willing to be a patron to them. This is Melvin, James, Scarlet, and Lawrence."

A timid hand shot up. "Um, I'd like to be called 'Larry'."

"Oh, come on Larry can't you be any more of a pussy?" A loud mouthed man berated. The woman elbowed him.

"James!" She turned to Draco. "Please excuse my brother. He isn't used to _civilized _settings."

"Draco smiled warmly at the woman. "It is no trouble."

"Draco, sit." Voldemort commanded and Draco realized how his feet were aching to sit down. As he sat down, James chuckled.

"Man, where did you find this bitch?"

Scarlet and Larry scolded James.

"We are guests!" Scarlet yelled.

"We aren't at a football bar." Larry yelled.

Draco sat taller. "I'd thank you not to insult me in front of my Lord or insult me in general."

The third man stood up. "Lord Voldemort, please excuse James' outburst. If he has insulted you or your partner, I beg you for your forgiveness. We would be honored if we had your patronage."

Voldemort thought a moment. "I am willing if you tightened your leash on your _dog._" He reached under the table to squeeze Draco's leg. Draco grabbed Voldemort's hand and squeezed it back. "Mily!"

A small house elf popped onto the table. "Mily is here, Master. What can Mily do for Master?"

Voldemort pointed at the four people. "Prepare bedrooms for the American guests and lead them to their rooms once you are done."

Mily bowed and left. Voldemort turned back to the four Americans.

"What ever is mine is yours in my house. Until then you may tour around the house."

They thanked Voldemort and left the Great Hall. Voldemort turned to Draco.

"Have you learned you lesson?" Draco gritted his teeth. He could be _so_ stubborn. Then again, he was as well, but if wasn't fair that he was the only one getting punished.

"Yes, I have. I miss you." Which was true; he _did_ miss Voldemort at night. Nodding, Voldemort seemed pleased with his answer.

"How did Kate do?"

Draco furrowed her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Kate, the new Death Eater, I sent out a command to her that she was to report all your doings while I was away."

Draco stood up. "You gave me a _babysitter_?!"

Red eyes narrowed up at him. "Well, when one acts like they need one,"

"But I don't _need_ anyone to watch me." Draco raised his voice. "If you wanted to know how I was doing, you could have wrote to me!"

"I don't see the problem here." Voldemort made a glass of wine appear and began drinking from it.

Draco sputtered. "The problem is that sometimes you are extremely insensitive!"

Voldemort's grip on the goblet tighten. "I thought you said that you learned you lesson."

Huffing, Draco turned away. "I lied." He began to walk away.

"Don't turn away from me!" Voldemort stood up from his chair. "I will-"

"You will what?" Draco whipped his body around. "'Punish me'? I should punish you for all the shitty punishments you have put me through because I speak my mind to you. We are a couple; I listen to you and you're suppose to listen to me. I'm sorry I'm not as mindless as your boot-licking Death Eaters. I don't know why I let you keep doing this to me." By the end of it, Draco was beginning to cry. He left from the Great Hall with Voldemort yelling his name. Draco didn't turn to look back as he headed for his private rooms. Opening the door, he saw Kate reading in one of his chairs. She looked up to see him walking with a purpose over towards her.

"Oh, Draco, have you ever-"

_Slap_

Draco stood over her, anger evident in his teary eyes. Kate was holding her cheek and staring fearfully up at him. He pointed at her.

"How could you?"

"Draco, I can explain." She tried.

"Get out." He muttered.

"If things were different, I'd-"

"I said 'GET OUT'!" He pointed to the door. She began to sniffle as she placed the book down and walk towards the door.

"And don't ever come back!" Kate slammed the door at Draco's last comment.

Draco ran over to his bed and sobbed. How could he be stupid enough to believe that he had _one _friend that was a Death Eater. Crabbe and Goye were just his henchmen who did grunt work for Draco, not actual conversation. He also hated himself for letting himself open up to Kate and letting her into his secrets of his love life; and Voldemort had heard about _every little thing. _

There was rapid knocking at his door, but he ignored all attempts if people trying to come into his room. Finally, his door was relieved of the excessive knocking. He fell into a fitful sleep, trying to dream of something happy and hopeful.

_Maybe it would be better soon._

_Hopefully._

**So there you have it! First week of school was killer. I have to make my counselor a dozen cupcakes for being the bestest most awesomest counselor ever!3's to Mr. Federinko!**

**I will try my hardest to update soon...It is a long weekend this weekend.**

**Please review and read and spread love like it's a disease...which some "loving" can cause disease so be carefull..**

**Love Ya'll!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 my lovelies! I am very proud of how this story is going so far! I love the comments that you guys have sent and don't worry the guy who insulted Draco will be punished soon, maybe next chapter but don't worry.**

**Continuing**** with Harry and Neville and Jared! Allon-sy!**

Chapter 8

Harry was fetching water from the well by Remus' camp. The bucket was heavy, but he managed to make sure none of the water spilled as he entered the family tent. Remus was talking to both Tonks and Sirius as they were giggling. They had been bonded in a trio, which was wasn't too uncommon in the werewolf way of life.

"Oh, Harry you don't need to do that." Tonks grabbed the bucket. "You are our guest."

"I don't mind." Harry said.

Sirius stood and grabbed a cup and dunked it into the bucket and drank it. Tonks hit him in the stomach and he nearly spit out. He made a sound of protest.

"Offer your godson a drink!" She demanded. Grumbling and rubbing his stomach, Sirius offered Harry another cup. Harry thanked him and sipped the cup.

"So, Harry, how's Fenrir?" Remus asked. Harry paused in sipping; hit bit his inner cheek trying to will away his emotions.

"He's fine."

"Are you two fighting again?" Tonks asked.

"Is that why you came with Neville and Jared?" Sirius asked. "What did meat-head do this time?"

"Siri." Remus gave a warning tone. Sirius made a small whimper in the back of his throat.

"He _is_ a meat-head." Sirius insisted as he sat down again next to Remus.

"Yes, but he's Harry's meat-head." Tonks hugged Harry. Harry sighed.

"Yes, we are fighting, but I missed you guys so I decided to go with Nev and Jare when they came."

"I smell the half truth, pup." Remus bemused.

Harry huffed. "Damn werewolf senses. Yes, I came here to punish Fenrir for being a total, complete...OH!" He grabbed his stomach as he fell to his knees.

Tonks' hair turned pink. "What's wrong?"

"I don't...OH...AHHHHHHH" He screamed. "Something is wrong...AH"

Neville and Jared ran in. Tonks looked up at the four men in the tent and her hair turned fiery red.

"One of you get Fenrir or so help me I will castrate ALL OF YOU!" In unison, all the guys covered their 'precious jewels'.

"I'll go, I have my wand." Neville said. He quickly apparated out of the tent.

* * *

Fenrir was pacing through the town. The subs were preparing for lunch and being harassed by Luke and the other dominants. He shook his head, Harry would be yelling at Luke at this moment and constantly looking to him for support that would never come. He ran a hand through his wirey hair as he remembered that same face when Voldemort reduced Hogwarts to nothing but rubble. It was that face that made Fenrir's heart want to reach out to him, but he couldn't do that in his pack. His father before him ruled with an iron fist and that was how he grew up; the subs were always treated like dirt and he didn't think he could think of anyting that could change that way of thinking.

He sighed as he thought of Jared's leaving. How could he have not noticed his nephew's scent? And Jared had a point, would he have treated him differently if he knew or would he treat him the same as any other dominant? Now he lost his family, the family that cared and were there when he needed them and it was his fault. If he just wasn't so ignorant and so stubborn to change.

A crack interrupted the silence and Neville appeared. He saw Fenrir and made his way over towards him.

"I'm probably the last person you want to see, but Harry is in pain and we don't know why."

Fenrir nodded. "Take me to him." Neville grabbed his arm and apparated back to the tent.

* * *

Harry was groaning in pain squirming in Remus' tent. Tonks was dabbing a cold towel on his forehead and whispering comforting words to him. Remus was pouring through books trying to find what was happening with Harry. Sirius and Jare were fetching things for Tonks as she called them out.

"Heres the pillow you asked for." Sirius handed a small pillow to Tonks who placed it behind Harry's head.

"Tonks, it hurts." Harry whined.

"I know, honey." Tonks' hair turned blue with concern. "Remus, please tell me that you have something."

He shook his head. "Sorry, darling. Nothing here."

"Where's Fenrir and Nev?" Jared asked as he handed Tonks some water. "They should be here by now."

"I think they are on their way. Don't worry Jared." Remus gave him a reassuring smile. There was a crack and footsteps running towards the tent. Neville came running in with Fenrir.

"We're here!" Neville announced. "Sorry, the new apparation laws Voldemort set up requires a two minute questioning period."

Jared embraced his lover. "You made me worried." he whispered. He pulled awayand didn't look at his uncle. "Fenrir."

Fenrir nodded towards him. "Jared."

"Fenrir!" Harry yelled. "It hurts!"

"Fenrir get you hairy butt over here or I'm going to do unspeakable things to your-" Tonks yelled but before she could finish, Sirius covered her mouth.

"Just get over here." Sirius stated. Fenrir kneeled by Harry and held his hand and he began to breathe a little bit easier. Remus took notice.

"There was something in here." He muttered and flipped a few more pages. He stopped on one and pointed at Fenrir. "Sit behind him and embraced him tightly." Fenrir did as he was told and Harry stopped experiencing the excruciating pain.

"Remus, what was that?" Harry asked as he wiped his brow of the sweat that gathered.

"This text says that some werewolf bonds are extremely strong that the submissive can feel extreme pain if they spend to much time apart from their mate or the sub doesn't feel the dominant can't support his needs. Topped with you being a wizard, congratulations, you are the first pregnant wizard/ werewolf mate in hundred years." Remus shut the book and everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"I'm what?" Harry asked.

"Pregnant." Sirius said. "You know, when a Wizard mommy and a werewolf daddy _really_ love each other."

"Shut up, Siri." Tonks sighed. Remus came over and placed a hand on Harry's belly.

"From what I feel, pup. You are at least two months."

"That can't be possible." Fenrir stated. He looked down at Harry. "Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours." Harry said. "You are the only one I've been with." He turned to Remus. "What was the pain I felt?"

"Well, you feeling the lack of love in the bond and possibly the child thought Fenrir left you or died and, because of the lack of a dominant, began the early stages of miscarriage."

"Is it alright?" Neville asked. Remus replaced his hand and baby is fine. Just a little rattled. It's happy that Fenrir is here."

"Uncle, you look a little pale." Jared said. Fenrir was pale.

"Just trying to process this. There's a .." He pointing to Harry's stomach. "Growing...? There..?"

Remus nodded. "I have a grand-godson or goddaughter in there."

"I call being uncle-by-proxy." Neville raised his hand. Harry giggled.

"Can Harry and I have a moment alone please?" Fenrir asked. Remus ushered the people out of the tent to let Fenrir and Harry talk. Harry looked down, Fenrir had interlocked their hands together and he looked at how small his hand was in Fenrir's large ones.

"Harry, I-"

"You don't want it, do you?" Harry asked bitterly.

Fenrir sighed. "That's not what I'm going to say. I've been biased and terrible to you, and to Jared. I've neglected you and I'm sorry."

"That doesn't excuse it though." Harry sighed. "I felt so unloved in this past year that I don't know whether or not to trust you again."

"But you can." Fenrir kissed the top of Harry's head. "Please, baby, I can't function without you at home. I've seen what my father's ruling has done with the village. Let me make it up to you. Come home." The last one, he whispered and he sounded a little broken. Inhaling, Harry turned to face Fenrir.

"I will come with you because I love you, but you will have to make a few changes."

Fenrir nodded. "I'll give the subs more freedom and punish the dominants more. Please come home."

Harry nodded. "I'll come home." Fenrir gave him a small smile and kissed him deeply. They were going home. He will keep to his promise to Harry.

**You hear that? Fenrir just got whipped! LOL! So third week of school is killer; I got sick on Friday the day of a game(Btw I'm in the band so I am forced to go to every game) and I still have to do math homework. And on top of that senioritus!(Senior procrastination) **

**Live long and prosper my lovelies!**

**XOXOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me. You guys are my lemonade on a summer day. My rosebush in the winter. My...okay you get the idea. So remember how I said that that **

**Here goes chapter 9**

Chapter 9

Draco walked the halls alone. He was still fuming from the last argument with Voldemort. He hadn't seen Kate in a while and he didn't seem to mind. Maybe he was a little harsh on her when he found out what she really was doing - baby-sitting the Dark Lord's consort to make sure that all was well in the Dream House.

"Hey, bitch." Came a voice that brought Draco out of his thoughts. Draco looked up and saw it was that American wizard, James, walking towards him with a two other men. It had already been a week since Voldemort granted the American wizards his patronage, and it had become the equivalent of an American bar. Whooping and hollering at all hours of the night made Draco's head throb. His aunt Bellatrix wasn't much help either as she desperately tried to talk him to appeasing Voldemort and accepting fault.

"Sir, I thought I specifically asked you not to insult me." Draco stated coolly. James and his friends chuckled.

"I told you he was a real prude." james said to the the two men who chuckled along. Draco realized what it might have been like when it was him with Crabbe and Goyle on his side. James turned back to Draco with a devious look in his eye.

"You're not a priss right? You're more of a slut."

Draco was cornered and couldn't move anywhere. "You have no right to talk to me. The Dark Lord will have your head for this."

"Look at him, thinking that the Dark Lord will come to rescue his slut."

"James, didn't the Dark Lord say what ever was his is ours?" one of James' goons asked and Draco's stomach hit the ground.

"I am the Dark Lord's and _no one _else's." he yelled.

"Well, he did give us permission if you think about it." James placed his hands on either side of Draco's head. "You know, I've been with all kinds of people of both sexes; Asian, African, American, Indian, but I've never been with a British nancy boy." He whispered in his ear. Draco cringed and begged mentally for this to be a horrible dream.

"Chase, Nate, hold him down." He demanded and Draco started to freak out.

"Let me go!" He yelled as he struggled. Chase and Nate held down his arms and legs against the wall as James started to feel him up. "Get off of me!"

"Oo, the slut has a nice package on him." James said when he grabbed and squeezed Draco's said package and started to rip Draco's clothes. He gasped and struggled harder.

"Get off me, please!"

"Oh he's begging, James this is better than that pair of twins in Hong Kong." Chase laughed.

Draco screeched as he tried to get someone to help him and James hit him.

"Shut up and take it!"

_"Petrificus Totalus" _James was hit and fell to the ground. Chase and Nate were about to run but the same person hit them as well.

Draco panted and turned to his savior. Voldemort walked over to James' body, his wand still out. Bellatrix came up and was whispering comforting words to him.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort stated not looking at Draco or Bellatrix. "Take Draco to our rooms and stay with him. I'll be there shortly."

Bellatrix bowed. "Yes, m'lord." She wrapped an arm around Draco and began leading him to the Dark Lord's chambers when Voldemort stopped them.

"Wait," He loosened the cloak around his shoulders and handed to Draco. Bellatrix wrapped it around Draco's shoulders and set out for the large master bedroom.

* * *

Draco sat down on the large bed and started to shiver though he had Voldemort's cloak on him. His aunt knelt in front of him.

"Your mother is on her way here. She'll be here soon."

Draco nodded. "What will happen to them?"

"They will be punished. I don't know if Voldemort will keep being a patron to the American wizards after this incident."

Draco nodded again but this time his lip began to wobble. "He's done it before. He said so. So many people. I'm so glad you came when you did." He sobbed into Bellatrix's black dress. Bellatrix hushed him and rocked him.

A woman's yelling was heard down the hall before the doors flung open.

"I WANT TO TALK TO MY SON!" A woman's voice followed by the grand entrance of Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. Death Eaters closed the doors behind her as she ran over to Draco.

"Oh, my boy. My baby boy. Are you alright?" She cooed.

"Yes, mother." Draco sniffed and smiled at her. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well, darling. Did that oaf hurt you in any way?"

Draco shook his head. "Just a few bruises, but I'll heal."

"That's good, sweetie."

The doors opened again and Kate walked through with a potion.

"Sorry." She stuttered. "Your godfather told me to give you this salve for the bruises."

"Thank you." Draco said and his mother grabbed the salve for him. Kate turned to leave, but Draco stopped her. "Kate?"

She turned to him, fear in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I was angry and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

Kate shook her head. "I should have told you, but I didn't know how you were going to take it."

Voldemort entered the room. All three women bowed to him and he asked them to leave. Draco wanted his mother to stay but he couldn't make the sound to protest. The doors closed and it was an awkward silence between them. Draco pulled Voldemort's cloak tighter around him.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally looking at him. Draco nodded.

"Yes, Voldemort." he said stiffly.

"We are alone, Draco. You don't have to put on a brave face." Voldemort said as he walked towards the bed and sat down next to him. He brushed Draco's hair out of the way to see the shiner that James had left and kissed it tenderly. "I've ignored you, my dragon. And today you were hurt because of it."

"I'm fine." Draco sniffed.

"Draco, look at me." He whispered. Draco looked up at his lover. He remembered the day they were bonded; it was just after he received his human looks again and he looked so handsome to Draco. He still had a little red in his brown eyes that made him look a bit devilish, but that's what made Draco love him more for. Looking at him now, Draco felt safe and began to cry again. Voldemort picked him up and placed him in his lap.

"It's okay. I've taken care of him. No one will harm you." They stayed like that for a while, Voldemort holding Draco close and dropping small kisses where he could reach. Draco calmed down enough to sniffles and snuggled closer to his lord.

"Even though we fight, I love you." Draco looked up at him and continued. "You know that, right?"

Voldemort nodded. "I know. I've been a bastard to you."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." Draco smiled and Voldemort chuckled lightly.

"Still, I know how I hurt you." Voldemort paused. "No more punishments, no more isolation, no more anything that can harm you."

"OK." said Draco. "But promise me you won't go overboard. I won't get assaulted every time you turn around."

Voldemort scowled. "That's not funny."

"OK. Too soon for that, but you know you tend to go overboard on things like this."

Voldemort nodded. "I promise."

"What will you do about the American patronage?"

"I haven't decided yet. I guess I will have to make sure their loyalties are true and that they don't plan to harm our organization."

Draco sighed. Voldemort was very warm and comfortable.

"Tired, love?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"It's been a long day." he yawned.

"Let's get you out of these clothes." After getting rid of the torn clothes, Draco and Voldemort settled in bed with just boxers and snuggled in for a late afternoon nap. they would figure things out in due time. DRaco was just happy that he was back in his lord's arms.

**here it is sorry it took so long! i will try to update soon again...maybe a shorter waiting period.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**


End file.
